


Divertiti, stasera

by Ameria



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Genderbending, Jealousy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameria/pseuds/Ameria
Summary: Souko finì per ritornare con la mente a tutte quelle volte in cui, nel corso della sua adolescenza, si era messa a fantasticare su una Rin che scoppiava a piangere come una bambina, dopo aver "fatto l’amore"… ed a quanto clamorosamente si fosse poi vista dare ragione, la prima volta in cui erano andate a letto insieme.Ricordò d’aver pensato, con una naturalezza che ancora la meravigliava – e mentre cercava, sforzandosi di non ridere, di convincere la sua ragazza che non ci fosse nulla d’imbarazzante nell’essere “solo molto romantica” – , che l’altra dovesse essere davvero innamorata di lei, allora.





	Divertiti, stasera

  


Era da qualche minuto che aveva cominciato ad avvertire un cigolìo, fastidiosamente stridulo, provenire dal lato opposto del bancone.  
La cosa stava rischiando di rovinarle sul nascere tutto il divertimento.

_One baby to another says_  
 _I'm lucky to have met you_  
 _I don't care what you think_  
 _Unless it is about me_  
 _It is now my duty to completely drain you_  
 _A travel through a tube_  
 _And end up in your infection_  
  
_Chew your meat for you_  
 _Pass it back and forth_  
 _In a passionate kiss_  
 _From my mouth to yours_  
 _I like you_

 

 

Il volume della musica non era particolarmente alto. Non abbastanza, quantomeno, da attenuare il chiacchiericcio brulicante tutt’attorno a Souko – e quel cigolìo.  
Nulla di cui stupirsi, dopotutto. Il locale in cui la ragazza aveva fatto il proprio ingresso circa un paio d’ore prima, ormai, difficilmente avrebbe potuto essere scambiato per una discoteca o, comunque, per un luogo di ritrovo adatto a chiunque volesse trascorrere una serata a base di alcool, balli sfrenati e, in generale, qualsiasi tipo di svago un po’ al di là della portata d’una comitiva di settantenni: sembrava più simile ad un piano bar, fumoso ed elegante, appena appena rischiarato dalla luce di lampade fin troppo discrete.  
Non che Souko avesse qualcosa in contrario verso quel genere di pub, beninteso. Anzi, spesso e volentieri era proprio lei la prima a reagire con un sospiro rassegnato (e con un lieve sorriso, sì, ma solo dopo alcuni istanti, di sfuggita) alle frequenti, quasi quotidiane proposte d’andare a “sfogare l’energia avanzata dagli allenamenti” nei più rumorosi ed affollati angoli del quartiere… soprattutto perché, tra la sua permalosa spalla destra e la fatica nel gestire una Rin sempre più agguerrita man mano che ci si avvicinava al torneo regionale, non è che d’energie gliene rimanessero poi molte. Da questo punto di vista, quell’ambiente dal gusto un po’ retrò avrebbe anche potuto aiutarla a rilassarsi, magari a _divertirsi_ , complice la consapevolezza di come il perché della scelta di quel locale, così lontano dai soliti standard, fosse assolutamente sensato: “dato che stavano andando a bere assieme alle altre, per la prima volta da mesi, dovevano trovare un posto che piacesse a tutte, sennò qual era il punto?”.  
Sensata e così poco da Rin, tuttavia.

 

 

_Chew your meat for you_   
_Pass it back and forth_   
_In a passionate kiss_   
_From my mouth to yours_   
_Sloppy lips to lips_   
_You're my vitamins_   
_I'm like you_

 

 

Il cigolìo andava facendosi sempre più insistente.  
Si era limitato a chiederle se sapesse che ora fosse, all’inizio, quando ancora non strideva così forte. In seguito, a premere per offrirle da bere, a domandarle se le servisse da accendere, ad azzardare ipotesi tremendamente fantasiose sul perché “una ragazza come lei” si trovasse lì da sola.  
Souko, dal canto proprio, aveva risposto che erano le 23.55, come l’orologio fissato sopra lo scaffale dei vini indicava chiaramente. Che non aveva intenzione di farsi offrire alcunché, che non fumava e, soprattutto, che non era affatto venuta da sola - la biondina e la tipetta occhialuta sedute là vicino erano con lei, almeno in teoria, ed anche la sua ragazza doveva trovarsi nei paraggi.  
Non aveva specificato dove, esattamente. Non perché non l’avesse avuta sotto gli occhi anche in quel preciso momento, ma perché lo scricchiolante barman le era sembrato pronto a proporle di chiamarla pure!, la sua _amica_ , e lei si sentiva poco, davvero poco in vena di perdere tempo, sarcasmo e, nel peggiore degli scenari, forza bruta sulle palle arrugginite di quel tipo.  
Aveva altro a cui prestare attenzione, nel frangente, ben altri sciami ronzanti attorno a Rin di cui preoccuparsi.

 

 

-Credo tu abbia parlato abbastanza, no? Puoi andare, ora.-

 

 

Furono tutti i pochi complimenti con cui si prese il disturbo di congedare il suo interlocutore a senso unico, senza riservargli un solo sguardo e, anzi, estraendo nel mentre un accendino dalla tasca dei jeans.  
Aveva detto la verità, poco prima: non fumava, naturalmente, ma, beh, non è che gli accendini servissero ad accendere soltanto le sigarette. Quel suo gesto, in ogni caso, parve fungere da ulteriore incentivo alla ritirata dell’improvvisato corteggiatore, rapidissimo a metter su un broncio offeso ed a rintanarsi al di là della cassa, borbottando fra sé e sé lamentele incomprensibili.  
Nagisa e Rei, distrattesi dal loro animato scambio d’opinioni sulla gonna della seconda (?) per seguire il siparietto in corso, le riservarono un’occhiata interrogativa. Souko vi rispose scrollando le spalle con noncuranza, in qualche modo apprezzando, forse, appena un po’, l’interessamento delle due ragazze, ma evitando volutamente che esso sfociasse in una qualsiasi conversazione.  
Non si poteva dire, dopotutto, che non fosse abituata a destreggiarsi in situazioni di quel genere. E, così a naso, avrebbe immaginato che lo stesso valesse anche per le altre due… o, quantomeno, per la più alta fra loro, ammesso che i ripetuti, benevoli ma decisamente sboccati commenti di Rin sulle gambe di questa, sulla sua aria “da maestrina porno” e sugli audacissimi bikini con cui si presentava agli allenamenti, andassero presi in considerazione.

Per quel che la riguardava, era ormai da alcuni anni, tre o quattro circa, ch’ella aveva cominciato ad acquisire una sorta di distratta, scettica coscienza della propria “bellezza”, per citare il più anonimo e pacato dei complimenti rivoltile.  
Non da Rin, ovviamente. Mai da Rin.  
Da numerosi sconosciuti, però, dalle più invidiose o perdutamente invaghite delle sue kohai, perfino da un professore passabile di denuncia; tutte voci pronte ad osservare quanto desiderabile, seducente, frustrantemente irraggiungibile la rendessero quei suoi sensuali occhi verdi, la carnagione ambrata, il modo di fare schivo e, intenzionalmente o meno, abbastanza altero da scoraggiare in partenza nidiate di spasimanti.  
Quest’ultima considerazione, di fatto, era l’unica che Souko fosse abituata ad accogliere, se non con soddisfazione, almeno con sollievo. A tutte le altre, al contrario, trovava davvero difficile interessarsi, o anche solo dar veramente credito, nemmeno quel tanto che bastava per usarle a proprio vantaggio, come a Kisumi ed alla maggiore delle sorelle Mikoshiba riusciva invece molto bene. In fondo, non era neppure sicura che, con quella cascata d’apprezzamenti, Rin concordasse granché.  
Naturalmente, quando s’imponeva di riflettervi a mente lucida, le appariva chiaro che mai nella vita la sua esigente, capricciosissima fidanzata sarebbe stata in grado di manifestare tanto trasporto, nell’approcciarlesi in camera da letto (quasi sempre di propria iniziativa, peraltro, e così di frequente da non concedere alla compagna che poche occasioni utili per fare, a sua volta, la prima mossa), se non l’avesse reputata, come minimo, piuttosto attraente. D’altra parte, Souko ricordava ancora fin troppo bene la sensazione provata l’ultima volta in cui si era decisa a concedersi un innocuo vezzo estetico, tagliandosi i capelli estremamente corti: ai taciti, come sempre, ma vivaci e compiaciuti sorrisi di Rin erano seguiti, neanche una settimana dopo, i complimenti mossi dalla stessa alla chioma, decisamente liscia e decisamente lunga, di quell’altra sua amica d’infanzia - quella lì.  
Nessuna provocazione, nessuna critica, nessuna frecciatina a lei indirizzata. Souko neppure avrebbe dovuto ascoltare quella conversazione, sussurrata lungo la strada di casa, e Rin, con ogni probabilità, non aveva nemmeno avuto intenzione di lasciarseli sfuggire, quegli istintivi mormorii d’apprezzamento. Semplicemente, non era riuscita a farne a meno.  
Non ci riusciva quasi mai, per la verità.

Non riusciva davvero ad impedirsi, con un’ingenuità così fuori posto sulla sua bocca maliziosa, di ricordarle quanto facilmente avrebbe potuto rinunciare ad averla al proprio fianco, se solo al suo posto ci fosse stata l’altra, _quella_ , sempre lei.

Perfino adesso, in quegli istanti. Anzi, fin dall’inizio della serata.  
Perlomeno, fin da quando Souko si era allontanata per andare a prendere da bere, circa tre quarti d’ora prima, e Rin era rimasta là, appollaiata con disinvoltura sullo schienale d’un divanetto, in mezzo ad una Momoko già un po’ brilla e a lei… Nanase, la solita. A ridacchiare di gusto, sfiorando note abbastanza alte da poter essere udite anche lì dove si trovava Souko (distante), in risposta ad ogni parola che la brunetta sembrava, invece, pronunciare sottovoce; le gambe snelle completamente distese in avanti, così che i tacchi sporgessero dal divano senza pizzicarne i cuscini, come unica parodia di galateo; il braccialetto indossato alla caviglia sinistra intento a catturare tutte le luci della sala, emettendo un tintinnìo che, questo sì, era in grado di raggiungere le orecchie di Souko soltanto nell’immaginazione.  
Peccato, perché di certo, quel trillo spensieratamente ammiccante, le ragazze rimaste accanto a Rin riuscivano ad udirlo benissimo.

 

Non era invidia, la sua.  
Non avrebbe potuto esserlo, non quando le era così chiaro come, di tutte le persone che sarebbe stata tentata di considerare “privilegiate” per la loro vicinanza alla rossa, nessuna avrebbe mai nemmeno concepito di rivolgere a quest’ultima qualcosa di più d’un apprezzamento sui suoi occhi da gatta o, al limite, d’un commento scherzosamente scandalizzato sui suoi audacissimi shorts. Routine regolare, innocua: era ciò che Rin faceva spesso con Rei, che Nagisa faceva sempre con tutte, che da un po’ di tempo nessuna osava più fare con Tachibana. Routine tanto regolare ed innocua da rendere le battutine di Kisumi del tutto fuori luogo.

 

 

_“Sou, lo sai che ti adoro, ma se continui così rischi di diventare un pochetto patetica, no… ?”_

 

 

Gliel’aveva chiesto con una voce di zucchero, un po’ graffiante solo a farci veramente caso, durante una di quelle notti in cui si era ostinata ad accoccolarlesi in grembo, seminuda e pericolosamente incline a _farle le fusa_ , come diceva lei.  
Souko non le aveva risposto. Si era però lasciata sfuggire, senza volere, quell’espressione che molti consideravano un invito a levarsi dai piedi, ma che Kisumi aveva dichiarato più volte di trovare buffa, tenera, perfino “sexy, a ben guardare”.  
Ricordatasi improvvisamente di questo dettaglio, grazie al sorrisetto subito assunto dall’altra, Souko si era dunque risolta a scostare la ragazza da sé, cautamente ma con fermezza, per poi darle le spalle e volgersi dall’altra parte del letto; il suo borbottìo infastidito si era tradotto in un sospiro di rassegnazione, quindi, nell’avvertire Kisumi tornare a sdraiarlesi sopra e prendere a scoccarle una divertita serie di baci, piccoli morsi lungo il collo, alternati a delle scuse non troppo convincenti ed alla rassicurazione che, ehi, non c’era comunque nulla di male nell’essere così disperatamente gelosi - era una cosa carina.  
Carina.

 

 

-Yamazaki-senpai… ?-

 

 

Fu la voce titubante di Ai a riportarla alla realtà, con delicatezza.

 

La ragazza, la cui figura sembrava resa ancora più minuta dall’abito tutto pieghe e colori pastello che indossava, le si era avvicinata con passo felpato, lo sguardo apprensivo che prometteva d’introdurre una qualche domanda sul perché l’altra non si trovasse insieme al resto del gruppo né, tantomeno, sembrasse veramente intenzionata ad ordinare un drink (o ad interagire con le più vicine Rei e Nagisa, sempre lestissime ad appartarsi per fatti propri, se è per questo), di cui Souko davvero non sentiva il bisogno, in quel momento.  
Decise di precederla, dunque, rivolgendole un cenno del capo a mo’ di nuovo saluto.

 

-Ohi.- fece, soltanto, gli occhi che saettavano dalla sagoma dell’amica a quella, ancora ricurva e stizzita, del barista di poco prima –Vuoi ordinare qualcosa?- aggiunse, rapida, domandandosi se quello sfrontatissimo quarantenne/giù di lì si sarebbe azzardato a fare il buffone anche con una cliente facilmente scambiabile per minorenne.  
Ai parve cadere dalle nuvole.  
-Eh? Uh, no no… !- replicò, scuotendo la testa ed accennando un sorriso imbarazzato –Devo riaccompagnare Momoko, più tardi, e… lei è…- proprio in quell’istante, dal lato opposto della sala giunse una delle risate più cacofoniche che Souko ricordasse d’aver mai udito in anni ed anni di movimentata vita notturna, e Ai non ebbe bisogno d’aggiungere altro.  
La bruna fu quasi tentata di scoccarle un buffetto sulla fronte.  
-… giusto.- commentò, semplicemente.

La più giovane ridacchiò nervosamente, in risposta, lo sguardo fisso sul pavimento. Dopodiché, trascorsi alcuni attimi e proprio quando Souko stava iniziando a pensare d’essersi messa al sicuro da domande scomode, eccoli lì, ancora, quegli occhioni timidi e testardi.

-Uhm, volevo solo… sapere se fosse tutto a posto? Non sei più tornata, di là…-

Per la prima volta dall’inizio della serata, Souko si ritrovò a chiedersi se forse, chissà, il suo atteggiamento fatto d’innaturali silenzi e fughe più o meno abilmente camuffate dal desiderio di alcool, per puro, purissimo caso, non la mettesse sullo stesso livello d’una bambina di cinque anni in cerca d’attenzioni.  
Perché, davvero, non era quello il suo scopo, tutto il contrario: voleva solo starsene un po’ in pace, lei, senza essere costretta ad assistere da vicino a siparietti che avrebbero rischiato di rovinarle la giornata anche più d’una serie di goffe avances o d’un sottofondo musicale stonato.

-Sì. Sì, certo, tutto a posto. Solo…- una pausa, il tempo d’indicare col capo il barman oggetto dello scandalo -… qui il personale è dannatamente lento.- e non era nemmeno una bugia.  
Ai annuì, così velocemente da instillare in Souko il dubbio che fosse stata, già in partenza, pronta a reagire con un assenso a qualunque spiegazione.

-È vero! Già, è che… anche la senpai Matsuoka si chiedeva… non ti ha più vista…-

Quella era una bugia, invece.  
Molto dolce, però, molto gentile, quanto bastava perché Souko accantonasse immediatamente ogni impulsivo proposito di smascherarla.

 

Ovviamente, non è che Rin non si fosse accorta della sua assenza prolungata. E non è che, quando avesse cominciato ad avvertirne effettivamente il peso, non avrebbe iniziato a cercarla per tutto il locale, con fare stizzito o ansioso a seconda che si sentisse presa in giro o che temesse le fosse capitato qualcosa.  
Souko non nutriva alcun dubbio in merito, quasi riusciva già a figurarsi la scena. Tuttavia, avendo continuato a seguire con lo sguardo la propria ragazza fin da quando le si era allontanata, era altrettanto sicura che quel momento fosse ancora lontano, parecchio, dal sopraggiungere.  
Non era trascorsa nemmeno un’ora, dopotutto, da quando Rin aveva preso a dedicare ogni sua attenzione a Nanase – e gli istanti a questa riservati non erano mai abbastanza, né abbastanza lunghi.

Non era sufficiente stravolgere all’ultimo i piani per la serata, scegliendo di recarsi nell’unico locale della zona presumibilmente confacente ai gusti (noiosi) della bruna. Né era sufficiente complimentarsi con lei per i suoi “splendidi, così morbidi” capelli neri, lasciandovi scorrere, nel mentre, le dita fra una ciocca e l’altra.  
Non era sufficiente nemmeno ubriacarsi, _pateticamente_ , della sua figura, rifiutandosi di distogliere lo sguardo da essa perfino quando, al suo fianco, ecco che subentrava quell’altra sagoma, altrettanto armoniosa ed aggraziata, che di colpo rendeva vana ogni possibilità di contatto con la bella dagli occhi blu.

Souko non conosceva bene Tachibana.  
Si era ritrovata a scambiarvi qualche parola giusto un paio di volte, in occasione di gare ufficiali o di rare uscite di gruppo come quella, quando sarebbe stato impensabile riuscire ad evitare ogni contatto: le aveva dato l’impressione di essere una ragazza a posto, diciamo pure, discreta, tutto sommato l’elemento più equilibrato della squadra avversaria. Ma, ad ogni modo, Souko era certa che avrebbe finito col provare simpatia per lei anche se questa fosse stata davvero “un candido angioletto solo se non ti scomodi a guardare oltre il musetto da cerbiatta”, come sosteneva Kisumi.  
Era Tachibana, in fondo, l’unica alla quale Nanase fosse solita accucciarsi in braccio, spontaneamente e con una naturalezza così sfrontata da risultare fuori luogo in qualunque tipo di spazio pubblico; ed era lei l’unica, ovviamente, dalla quale ella accettasse d’essere presa per mano, ricambiandone la stretta con un fare tanto possessivo da non poter essere frainteso per la semplice stravaganza di un’amica.  
Questo, inutile illudersi, non serviva a distrarre Rin dall’oggetto del suo interesse – nulla avrebbe potuto – ma, almeno in quella circostanza, ne avrebbe probabilmente incatenato lo sguardo a sé abbastanza a lungo da spingerla, ad un certo punto, a domandarsi che fine avesse fatto la ragazza su cui _lei_ era abituata a sedersi a cavalcioni.  
Fra un bel po’.

 

-Dille pure…- riprese Souko, domandandosi distrattamente quanto fosse durato, in realtà, quel silenzio apparsole così pesante -… che aspetto mi portino il mio drink e torno da voi. Se dovesse chiederti di nuovo, intendo.- aggiunse, riuscendo perfino ad abbozzare un sorriso.

Immaginò d’essere suonata persuasiva, in qualche modo, o perlomeno seria, perché stavolta Ai sembrò prendersi effettivamente alcuni secondi di tempo, quelli necessari, per soppesare le sue parole.  
In seguito, scelse di rivolgerle un cenno d’assenso più ponderato, forse, meno imparato a memoria del precedente.

-D’accordo… sì!- replicò, infatti, con una sorta di bizzarra solennità –Ti aspettiamo, allora, e…- e quel breve, arduo scambio di battute avrebbe anche potuto concludersi lì, se solo alla risata alticcia di Momoko, costantemente udibile in sottofondo, non fosse tutt’a un tratto andata a sommarsi quella, pericolosamente più vicina ed acuta, di Nagisa.  
Ai non si volse a controllare cosa, di preciso, stesse accadendo alle sue spalle. E Souko, dal canto proprio, si guardò bene dall’invitarla a farlo, specie considerando che la nota isterica di cui erano intrise le proteste di Rei stava già offrendo un esauriente resoconto.  
Si scambiarono una lunga occhiata, quindi, le due, finché la più giovane non si lasciò sfuggire un risolino agitato.  
-… credo, anzi, che aspetterò qui con te.- si corresse, per poi dirigersi verso l’unico sgabello rimasto libero nelle vicinanze. Vi s’issò sopra quasi con disperazione, visibilmente concentrata sul tentativo d’ignorare il brusìo in lontananza, mentre l’altra si scostava un po’, in modo da farle spazio lungo il bancone –Prenderò una Coca.- stabilì.

Sembrava, in effetti, un’ordinazione assolutamente consona al tipo di locale in cui si trovavano. Sicuramente più di qualsiasi cosa avessero bevuto Momoko e Nagisa, almeno.  
Souko si ritrovò a domandarsi se, a conti fatti, non sarebbero state più veloci loro a farsi sbattere fuori che Rin ad accorgersi della sua assenza.

Ed era sinceramente divertente, quel pensiero.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Le finestre della camera, come sempre durante almeno tre stagioni su quattro, erano spalancate.  
  
  
A Souko, fortunatamente, la cosa non arrecava particolare fastidio: non aveva mai sofferto il freddo, men che mai a Marzo inoltrato, ed era piuttosto improbabile che qualche studente decidesse di fare una passaggiata lungo il viale che costeggiava il retro del dormitorio, a quell’ora della notte (perché, sì, alla fine erano riuscite a non farsi buttare fuori e quel locale per over-60 aveva chiuso più tardi del previsto).  
Se anche ciò fosse accaduto, inoltre, pazienza… le poco private docce del dormitorio avevano già svelato tutto quel che c’era da svelare e, soprattutto, all’oscuro della relazione fra “le senpai della squadra di nuoto” non era rimasto, forse, nemmeno il personale docente.

E poi, e poi, Rin appariva d’una bellezza ultraterrena con quei violenti, accecanti raggi lunari riflessi sulla pelle, l’ombra morbida dei capelli che non riusciva a nasconderle nient’altro che lo sguardo – e l’invito, sottaciuto, a _berle_ via di dosso tutta quella luce.

Ma quest’ultimo, forse, era un pensiero che apparteneva esclusivamente a Souko, ancora stordita dagli strascichi del proprio orgasmo ed inebriata dall’immagine dell’altra che si muoveva, lenta, languida, sopra di lei. Piano, piano, le cosce snelle puntate ai lati del suo viso, così da inchiodarla al materasso mentre scendeva a sederlesi avidamente sulla bocca – ed a strofinarsi lì senza, stavolta, la minima reticenza. Senza nemmeno grande riguardo.  
Non che questo, per Souko, rappresentasse un problema: i tempi delle continue richieste di rassicurazioni, dello sperimentare incerto e degli inviti a stento bisbigliati, fra lei e la sua ragazza, non era durato più d’un paio di settimane (fino a quando la rossa non aveva iniziato a trovare “scortese” il loro “isolarsi, mettendo da parte tutte le amiche”) e, in fin dei conti, una simile, vorace assenza di gentilezza faceva il paio con quella da lei stessa usata poco prima, nell’afferrare l’altra per la gola e sbatterla sulla porta della stanza, nemmeno un paio di secondi dopo il suo ingresso.  
Souko, ancora, sapeva benissimo come e dove a Rin piacesse essere leccata. Quanto a lungo, quando a fondo, picchettando appena con la punta della lingua o usandola per insinuarsi fin dentro di lei. Ed adorava, adorava farlo, perciò non si pose remore nel rispondere quasi istintivamente, come al solito, a quell’incentivo.  
Prese un lungo, caldo, placido assaggio, lento in un modo che era certa l’altra trovasse particolarmente esasperante; e poi un altro, ancora più rilassato, soltanto accarezzando quegli angoli umidi che, a giudicare dai tremori che avevano iniziato a scuotere le ginocchia di Rin, fremevano invece per essere gustati appieno, magari consumati a forza di baci. E Souko passò quindi a stringergliele, le gambe, massaggiandole con la stessa dispettosa delicatezza, fino a quando non si sentì, tutt’a un tratto, strattonare per i capelli – ed ordinare, con voce appena appena incrinata da una nota d’isteria, di _leccargliela come si deve_.  
Ridacchiò. E Rin non fece in tempo a rimproverarle quella piccola provocazione, perché non passò che un istante prima che l’altra le obbedisse… all’improvviso, prendendo a succhiare così tanto più _forte_ , ecco, proprio dove voleva lei.  
Da quel momento in poi, il tutto si ridusse ad un’appagante successione di gemiti, sempre più acuti, talvolta accompagnati dallo scricchiolare della spalliera del letto a cui Rin si era aggrappata con una mano; quella rimasta libera, che ancora indugiava fra le ciocche scarmigliate di Souko, quest’ultima la strinse brevemente nella propria, prima di portare anche le dita a frugare in mezzo alle gambe dell’altra, a penetrarla pian piano. Dopo un’intera nottata scandita da irritanti cigolii e brani musicali antiquati, dopotutto, si sentiva davvero il bisogno di suoni inebrianti quanto i mugolii supplichevoli della rossa, mentre stava per venire.

Per qualche motivo, nelle sue innumerevoli e talvolta irrealistiche fantasie, Souko aveva spesso dato per scontato che l’altra non fosse tipo da soffocare la propria voce, affatto, a letto. E se non si era sorpresa nel ritrovarsi ad amare questo suo vizio, una volta testatolo di persona, era invece rimasta spiazzata dalla frenesia provata in risposta alle imprecazioni ricolme d’eccitazione, un po’ volgari, di cui Rin si riempiva la bocca quando soddisfatta.  
Così irresistibilmente privata, esclusiva, quell’immagine.

 

-Che…- ed eccola, un’altra cosa deliziosa, quell’accenno di sorriso tanto scosso dal piacere da dimenticarsi di voler essere adulto e malizioso -… diamine, Sou.- si moderò all’ultimo momento, Rin, un po’ goffamente, mentre andava a sprofondare sui cuscini di fianco alla compagna – Se mi avessi fatto capire d’avere così tanta voglia, avremmo tagliato la corda un paio d’ore prima.-  
Era quella, probabilmente, la più dolorosa bugia che Souko avesse sentito dall’inizio della serata. Ma l’altra l’aveva pronunciata con grande slancio, come se ci credesse sul serio, e non sarebbe stato difficile lasciar correre.  
-Ho immaginato…- sorrise a sua volta, perciò, accantonando quei pensieri -… che la tua amica avrebbe parlato anche per me.- si riferiva, ovviamente, a Nagisa, la quale, dopo aver speso ore a perseguitare la fidanzata con imbarazzanti manifestazioni d’affetto, aveva spiegato la sua necessità di rincasare col fatto che “Rei-chan non potesse proprio più resistere”.  
Rin, che forse si era aspettata di sentire l’altra obiettare all’insinuazione rivoltale, sembrò compiacersi di quella sua sorta, al contrario, d’ammissione implicita. Abbozzò un ghigno, quindi, per poi alzare scherzosamente gli occhi al cielo -Quella ragazza… vai a capire come faccia Rei a gestirla. Sarà anche una persona paziente, calma, quello che vuoi…- e qui, dopo essersi girata su un lato, allungò un braccio verso la bruna, quanto bastava per prendere a tracciarle, con le dita, una serie di ghirigori distratti attorno all’ombelico -… ma deve piacerle soffrire, per forza.-  
Souko rimase immobile, gli occhi che correvano fra l’espressione furbetta dell’altra e la mano intenta a girovagare su di lei – in procinto, ad un certo punto, quasi di scivolare un po’ più in basso, magari d’infilarlesi in mezzo alle gambe… salvo poi ripensarci e fermarsi, odiosa, solo qualche centimetro prima.  
-Cos’è…- iniziò Souko, in un soffio -… vorresti farla soffrire un po’ anche tu?-  
Visto? Era perfettamente in grado d’ironizzare sull’interesse di Rin per altre ragazze, senza alcuna difficoltà.  
Rise.  
-Ma co…- fece Rin, sbattendo le palpebre -… ma ANDIAMO, Sou… !- sbottò, quindi, il tono a metà fra l’esasperato ed il divertito -Ti sembro il tipo che si fa fantasie sulla donna di una sua amica?-  
-Oh…- l’altra non smise di sorridere -… quindi sarebbe la _sua_ fidanzata, il proble…-  
-Amore, ma sei stupida?- Rin sbuffò -TU non saresti un problema perché faresti parte del mio sadico piano da mistress.- e qui una linguaccia. Poi, uno sguardo appena più distante, quasi timido, così fuori luogo in quel contesto -… non farei mai fantasie che non ti coinvolgano.-

E Souko era davvero, senza alcun dubbio, una stupida, perché quella frase la rese così stupidamente felice.  
E così calda in viso.

La mano di Rin, nel frattempo, era andata risalendo pian piano lungo il corpo di lei, il palmo aperto sulla sua pelle.  
E quando arrivò a sfiorarle il seno, giusto con la punta delle dita, fu uno solo il motivo per cui Souko si rifiutò di bearsi del modo… adorabilmente _osceno_ con cui vide la compagna mordersi le labbra, mentre la fissava come se riuscisse ancora a sentirsela fra le cosce - ovvero, la certezza di poter prevedere esattamente tutto quello che sarebbe accaduto subito dopo: avrebbe avvertito una ruvida, prepotente presa sul capezzolo sinistro e, poi, il pollice dell’altra sfregarglielo avidamente, torturandolo sempre allo stesso ritmo, sempre con la stessa pressione, troppo, troppo a lungo, l’urgenza di sciogliersi in un sospiro supplichevole. E poi…  
-Oh! Stavo quasi per dimenticare…-  
Le carezze si ritrassero, improvvisamente, e l’aria fredda che entrava dalla finestra tornò a pizzicare il corpo ormai in fiamme di Souko. Quest’ultima, con lo sguardo, andò a cercare d’impulso le dita di Rin, finendo per ritrovarle intente a tormentare una ciocca di capelli scarlatti… come se, appena un attimo prima, non fossero affatto state impegnate a giocare, piuttosto, su di lei.  
-… la cosa più importante!- e quella vocetta squillante, apertamente indisponente, falsa e così prevedibile.  
La mora vi rispose chiudendo gli occhi per qualche secondo, concentrandosi a fondo per mettere da parte il disappunto, e volgendoli infine verso il soffitto. Approfittandone, già che c’era, per prendere un sonoro, risentitissimo respiro.  
-Ovvero… ?-  
Rin, ovviamente, non diede segno d’aver fatto caso all’inflessione stizzita dell’altra -Parlo di una proposta che mi ha fatto Makoto… o meglio, che _ci_ ha fatto Makoto. Diciamo che me ne ha parlato mentre tu eri ancora persa da qualche parte, lungo la strada per il bancone…- ridacchiò, per poi scattare a sedere sul materasso, con un balzo sorprendentemente aggraziato. I suoi occhi si misero a vagare su e giù per la stanza, in cerca di qualcosa.  
-… quindi?-  
-Ecco… sai che ci eravamo messe d’accordo per passare il weekend di vacanza da lei, dato che avrà la casa libera, no?- non lo sapeva -Ora, a quanto pare i suoi hanno deciso d’approfittare di non-so-quali-ferie-extra per anticipare il loro viaggio, col risultato che la casa in questione è… occupabile… già da questa notte. Lei e Haru stavano appunto andando lì.- Rin sembrò trovare ciò che stava cercando, finalmente, e si alzò dal letto, senza preoccuparsi di mettersi prima addosso qualcosa.  
Non parve invitare lo sguardo di Souko, ma nemmeno ignorarlo o eluderlo. Certamente lo sapeva, dove l’altra la stesse fissando.  
-Perciò… di conseguenza…- continuò, distratta, avvicinandosi alla scrivania ed iniziando a rovistare in mezzo ai panni accatastati sulla sedia -… Makoto mi aveva chiesto se volessimo seguirle stasera stessa, magari passando prima da qui a prendere i borsoni. Senonché, le nostre sventurate kohai saranno sommerse dagli esami proprio fino al prossimo venerdì, per cui in questi primi giorni ci saremmo ritrovate ad essere noi quattro da sole…- s’interruppe, il tempo d’estrarre dal cumulo di vestiti una larga, sgualcita t-shirt color blu scuro, o nero sbiadito, forse una di quelle che Souko usava come pigiama. L’indossò senza troppi complimenti, la stoffa che non riusciva a coprirla nemmeno lontanamente a sufficienza, e l’altra sperò che non intendesse davvero percorrere il tragitto fino ai bagni in quelle condizioni -… e ho rifiutato, dunque. Insomma…- qui esitò, ed il rossore sulle sue guance si fece lievemente più intenso -… preferivo di gran lunga passare la serata con te!-

Rin rise, a quel punto, un po’ a disagio.  
Fino ad un attimo prima, Souko era stata tentata di strapparle di dosso quello straccio totalmente inutile, prenderla in braccio e sbatterla di nuovo sul primo muro a disposizione.  
Fino ad un attimo prima.

 

-Grazie.-  
Fu la sua risposta, quieta.

 

L’altra sembrò percepirvi subito qualcosa di strano, perché vi replicò inarcando leggermente le sopracciglia, in una smorfia perplessa.  
Souko rispose tranquillamente al suo sguardo interrogativo, ad ogni modo, e questo parve bastare, trascorso qualche secondo, a fugare i suoi dubbi.

 

-Beh… e di cosa?- fece, scuotendo una mano come a voler accantonare l’argomento.  
Una pausa, quindi, dopodiché la sua espressione tornò a farsi allegra -Parlando d’altro, invece… stavo giusto pensando che, a quest’ora, le docce dovrebbero essere praticamente deserte…-

 

Il vellutato, civettuolo ammiccamento scandito da quella voce, in qualsiasi altra circostanza, Souko l’avrebbe trovato assolutamente irresistibile.  
Qualsiasi circostanza che non l’avesse vista costretta a mordersi le labbra, letteralmente e ricavandone una fitta di dolore più acuta del previsto, pur d’imporsi di tacere. A pensare a quanto avrebbe desiderato trascinare con sé Rin sotto una doccia calda, in quel momento… e perfino, addirittura, a convincersi che l’altra avesse veramente rinunciato a qualche giorno da trascorrere insieme a Nanase, pur di stare con lei. Addirittura.  
Prese un lungo respiro, si convinse a scacciare ogni dubbio.  
Poi, però, parlò.

-Sai…- si girò sul fianco sinistro, così da intercettare lo sguardo di Rin -… credo che tu abbia preso la decisione migliore. In compagnia di Ai, Momo e le altre sarà più difficile farci caso, ma, con noi quattro da sole, l’atmosfera sarebbe stata quella d’un doppio appuntamento. Nanase che imbocca Tachibana a tavola, Nanase che si siede a cavalcioni su Tachibana…- le labbra le facevano ancora male, eppure non sembrava possibile tenerle serrate -… Nanase che si fa scopare da Tachibana, ogni notte. Nella stanza accanto alla nostra, magari, senza Momo che copra i rumori parlando nel sonno. Capisco…- e non è che volesse zittirsi veramente, _veramente_ -… che tu preferisca rimanere con me, al sentirla ansimare mentre un’altra le apre le gambe.-

 

Per diversi secondi a seguire, in camera non riecheggiò un singolo respiro.  
Neanche il suono del fiato di Rin che le si frantumava, di netto, in gola. Né quello del sorriso che le moriva in faccia -nonostante esso, di certo, dovesse aver prodotto un frastuono assordante.  
Non aveva emesso un solo sussurro, lei, nemmeno per cercare d’interromperla: era rimasta ferma sul posto, al contrario, come gelata nell’atto d’avanzare verso l’armadio, le palpebre impossibilmente sbarrate. E Souko iniziò quasi a sentirsi paralizzata a sua volta, lì, nell’impudente illusione di non aver detto sul serio tutto ciò che aveva, invece, innegabilmente, appena sputato addosso all’altra.

Dopodiché, ovviamente, vennero le lacrime.

Mentre prendeva atto solo di sfuggita del tremito che aveva iniziato a scuotere prima le mani, poi le caviglie di Rin (quel tanto che bastava per sbloccarla, finalmente, dal suo irrigidimento), Souko si ritrovò a pensare, con una calma quasi straniante, a come quegli occhi lucidi le apparissero tanto più familiari di quelli strabuzzati per lo sgomento. Finì per ritornare con la mente a tutte quelle volte in cui, nel corso della sua adolescenza, si era messa a fantasticare su una Rin che scoppiava a piangere come una bambina, dopo aver _fatto l’amore_ … ed a quanto clamorosamente si fosse poi vista dare ragione, la prima volta in cui erano andate a letto insieme.  
Ricordò d’aver pensato, con una naturalezza che ancora la meravigliava – e mentre cercava, sforzandosi di non ridere, di convincere la sua ragazza che non ci fosse nulla d’imbarazzante nell’essere “solo molto romantica” – , che l’altra dovesse essere davvero innamorata di lei, allora.

 

-Sei…-

 

Rin s’interruppe, e Souko non avrebbe saputo dire se l’avesse fatto nel tentativo di trovare le parole giuste o, piuttosto, perché l’aria non sembrava riuscire più a risalirle dal petto.  
Stava piangendo davvero tanto, adesso.

-… una schifosa… patetica stronza.-

 

Ciò che seguì, a quel punto, furono dei rapidi passi verso l’armadio; un frenetico, nervoso, rimestare al suo interno.  
Una lunga sequenza di singhiozzi, quindi, l’ultimo dei quali soffocato a malapena, prima che la chioma rossa sparisse oltre la soglia della stanza, lasciandosi alle spalle la porta che sbatteva.

 

Souko, nel mentre, non mosse un muscolo.  
Rimase immobile, lo sguardo puntato dritto davanti a sé.

 

Dovevano essersi fatte le… 5.00, 5.30 del mattino?  
Non si scomodò a voltarsi per controllare l’orologio, ma la luce lievemente meno fioca che aveva preso a filtrare dalle finestre pareva confermarne l’ipotesi. Era piacevole, in un certo senso, ammirare quel vago chiarore farsi strada attraverso la scia d’indumenti che Rin, nella sua fretta di scappare via in corridoio, aveva abbandonato dietro di sé.  
Il silenzio che permeava l’ambiente era sereno, profondo, e non passò molto prima che l’eco della voce spezzata dell’altra vi si sciogliesse del tutto.  
Alcuni eterni, opprimenti minuti soltanto.

Trascorsi quelli, Souko si decise infine ad alzarsi.  
Prima ancora di pensare a mettersi addosso qualcosa, si preoccupò di recuperare la propria borsa, tirarne fuori il cellulare e cercare un nome specifico in rubrica. Facile che quella persona, se ancora sveglia, avesse ben di meglio da fare che controllare i messaggi o, in ogni caso, assecondare la richiesta di un’amica egoista che non si poneva scrupoli nel disturbarla ad un orario simile – ma, tant’era, non si sarebbe comunque trattato del gesto peggiore da lei compiuto quella notte.  
E poi, ecco, doveva sbrigarsi: Rin avrebbe sicuramente perso quanto più tempo possibile sotto la doccia, pur di ritardare il momento in cui si sarebbero trovate di nuovo assieme, e Souko avrebbe potuto sgattaiolare nei bagni privati dei docenti senza troppi problemi, ma era possibile che l’altra scegliesse ugualmente di rientrare a riposarsi per almeno un paio d’ore.

 

Nell’agitazione del momento, in più, aveva davvero finito per uscire con la sola t-shirt di Souko addosso.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

La strada su cui si apriva l’uscita secondaria del dormitorio non era mai particolarmente silenziosa, nemmeno all’alba.

Di moto e di biciclette, soprattutto, Souko se ne vide passare davanti parecchie, durante lo stiracchiato quarto d’ora trascorso lì davanti, in piedi, la schiena appoggiata al cancello; e ciò che, in conclusione, le permise di riconoscere immediatamente l’auto su cui doveva trovarsi Kisumi, prima ancora che essa iniziasse a rallentare, fu il motivetto dolce, vagamente struggente, che udì provenire dalla sua radio.  
La vettura in questione le era sconosciuta, infatti, e fu da ciò ch’ella dedusse d’aver importunato anche un’altra persona, oltre all’amica, con il proprio messaggio. Dell’identità di questa seconda figura ebbe occasione d’accertarsi subito dopo, quando vide Kisumi scendere dal posto del passeggero, fare il giro della macchina ed affacciarsi al finestrino del conducente: da quest’ultimo, a quel punto, fece capolino una ragazza dal caschetto color pel di carota ed un broncio contrariato stampato in viso… broncio che l’altra, dopo essersi chinata a bisbigliarle all’orecchio chissà cosa, fu comunque lestissima a baciarle via dalla bocca.  
E, beh, o il contenuto di quei sussurri o quel - lungo… lungo… - bacio dovette risultare estremamente convincente, perché, una volta che Kisumi si fu ritratta, nemmeno la distanza impedì a Souko di cogliere, negli occhi di Asahi (questo il suo nome), il luccichìo irretito, ed inconsapevolmente _sconfitto_ , di chi sarebbe stata pronta a scarrozzare la propria fidanzata da almeno un’altra cinquantina di rompiballe, nel cuore della notte, pur di saperla tranquilla e di buonumore. La bruna si vide perfino rivolgere un impacciato cenno di saluto, prima di ritrovarsi ad osservare l’auto che si rimetteva in moto e si allontanava pian piano… il che la stupì parecchio: per quanto lei ed Asahi non fossero state presentate che da un paio di mesi, la sua impressione dell’altra era sempre stata quella d’un tipetto abbastanza geloso – non tanto da sfiorare la paranoia, magari, ma nemmeno così poco da contemplare la cortesia nei riguardi d’una “vecchia amica” per la quale la sua bella si era dimostrata disposta ad interrompere una serata d’intimità.  
E, tuttavia, nello scrutare Kisumi che le lanciava al volo un altro bacio, con la mano, Souko finì per pensare che, in effetti, soltanto una sciocca avrebbe potuto dubitare d’un sentimento capace di strappare a quella ragazza una simile, vulnerabile espressione innamorata.  
Considerazione, questa, che le causò un’acuta fitta di senso di colpa. Ed un ulteriore conato di vomito.

 

-Sou… !-

 

Ecco, però, che giunse la voce dell’altra a destarla da quella sorta di torpore – la voce e la sagoma rosa, bianca e soffice, che sembrava sopraelevarsi dal selciato grigiastro quasi fosse una nuvola.  
Si raddrizzò, dunque, scostandosi dal cancello e mormorando un “buongiorno” appena udibile.

 

-Scusa il ritardo!- esclamò Kisumi, dopo che l’ebbe raggiunta, e Souko trovò decisamente paradossale il fatto che fosse _lei_ a scusarsi -Abbiamo avuto… qualche contrattempo lungo la strada…- prese fiato, quindi estrasse il cellulare dalla tasca del cappotto -… mi ha scritto Rin.-  
Souko aggrottò la fronte. L’altra tacque, studiando nel mentre lo sguardo dell’amica, come in attesa del suo permesso per continuare a parlare.  
-… e… ?-  
-E…- Kisumi prese ad armeggiare speditamente col telefono, il tono un po’ pensieroso -… ok, sembrava… molto scossa. Era chiaramente fuori di sé e…-  
A dispetto dell’inquietudine provata, Souko attese pazientemente che l’altra stabilisse quanto, della conversazione con Rin, fosse effettivamente il caso di rivelarle.  
-… insomma, magari ha anche sbagliato a premere qualche tasto… lo sai come funziona, poi vengono fuori frasi sconclusionate, senza senso…- c’era quasi da sperare che avesse pietà di lei, rinunciasse a giocare e le risparmiasse la parte peggiore -… come, ecco, un paio di congetture circa la carriera professionale di tua madre e la possibilità che tu sia molto portata per una… specifica attività sessuale che io, però, escludo faccia per te, dato che presupporrebbe la presenza di almeno un individuo di sesso maschile a cui succ…-  
-Tutto questo te l’ha scritto via messaggio?-  
-… mh? Sì…- annuì Kisumi -… e poi io l’ho chiamata, per cercare di farmi spiegare quale fosse il problema. Era _davvero_ sconvolta, Sou.- mise, quindi, da parte il cellulare -Ho intuito, allora, che ci fosse di mezzo uno dei vostri soliti discorsi su Haru… e ho provato a tranquillizzarla, dicendole che ero sicura vi foste semplicemente fraintese a vicenda. E che, comunque, tu non potresti mai credere sul serio che lei ti metta le corna… voglio dire, lo sappiamo tutte benissimo che Haru non sarebbe proprio tipo da tradire la sua ragazza…- Souko ebbe la certezza d’essere impallidita di colpo -… ma temo di non aver usato le parole giuste?, perché, a quel punto, Rin ha iniziato a fare commenti anche su _mia_ madre e sui miei, presunti, trascorsi sentimentali… e credo che Asahi abbia sentito qualcosa di quello che mi stava dicendo, perché si è arrabbiata e ha cominciato ad insistere affinché le passassi il telefono…-  
-Kisumi.- Souko la interruppe, di netto -Kisumi, dimmi che…-  
-Non l’ho accontentata, naturalmente.- l’altra precisò, con fare pratico -Ed entrambe si sono calmate, dopo un po’.- Anche se Rin continuava a piangere. Le ho consigliato…- i suoi occhi saettarono verso l’ingresso dell’edificio -… di passare la notte da Aiichirou e Momotaro, dato che aveva paura di tornare in camera e ritrovarti lì. Loro dovrebbero riuscire a tirarla su di morale… ?-

Souko annuì, lentamente.  
Al che, Kisumi si volse di nuovo verso di lei.

 

-Ti va di… dirmi cos’è successo?-

 

Glielo chiese in un tono di voce lievemente più basso, più delicato rispetto a prima.  
Con una sorta di cautela, quasi; senza la nota di brio che le era così tipica e con cui pure, a dispetto della preoccupazione, aveva scandito l’intero resoconto della discussione avuta con Rin.

Souko, a dirla tutta, ne fu grata. Era ciò in cui aveva sperato, in fondo, il motivo principale per cui aveva praticamente supplicato l’amica di raggiungerla: quel suo modo di fare un po’ molesto, un po’ rassicurante, sempre e comunque affettuoso.  
E tuttavia, lì per lì, il suo istinto la spinse a puntare rapidamente gli occhi altrove, più in basso possibile, ed a stringersi nelle spalle quel tanto che bastava perché il bavero del chiodo arrivasse a nasconderle la testa fino al naso.

 

-… non devi preoccuparti, sai? Asahi non ripasserà da qui, se prima non le avrò comunicato che abbiamo parlato ed è tutto ok.- Kisumi tornò a sorridere -Così, se vorrai, poi potremo andare direttamente a fare colazione tutte e tre assieme.-

 

Fare colazione, in seguito ad una nottata che ciascuna di loro aveva trascorso insonne. Per colpa, s’intendeva, esclusivamente sua.  
Quell’ovvia realizzazione la punse più forte del previsto, rendendole ancor meno allettante la prospettiva di riemergere dal colletto.

 

-Non…-

 

Non credeva fosse il caso. Non credeva che nessuna delle due ragazze fosse tenuta ad essere così gentile con lei. Non riusciva a pensare, soprattutto, e men che meno a parlare.  
Forse era proprio perché non riusciva a pensare che, piano piano, di quella serata disastrosa iniziarono a tornarle in mente soltanto le immagini e le sensazioni più intense – il fastidio suscitatole dagli approcci del barista, l’orologio che segnava un’ora e un quarto dal momento in cui si era allontanata dalle altre “un attimo, per prendere da bere”, il sapore di Rin sulla lingua - , senza che la ragione intervenisse a ricucirle fra loro e darvi un senso.  
Non c’era nulla che potesse spiegarle, in maniera convincente, che non era stata davvero Nanase, sempre, sempre lei, lei e basta, la reale responsabile di tutto quello che era accaduto nelle ore precedenti.

 

-… scu…- mormorò, il bisbiglio reso ovattato dalla rigida pelle del colletto su cui teneva ancora premute le labbra -… scusa.-

 

Aveva costretto lei ed Asahi a precipitarsi lì, all’alba, perché la presenza di Nanase non aveva fatto altro che darle il voltastomaco per l’intero corso della serata.  
Perché se l’era trovata costantemente davanti agli occhi, lei e quei suoi capelli lunghissimi che non aveva mai perso occasione di ravvivarsi davanti a Rin, lei e quel suo modo annoiato d’accettare le attenzioni (di stuzzicarle, perfino) dell’altra… anche mentre, sotto al tavolo, andava ad intrecciare le dita con quelle di Tachibana.  
Perché non si sentiva proprio in grado di persuadersi che non fosse tutta, tutta, tutta quanta colpa sua – ed il sollievo provato al pensiero di poterla accusare d’ogni cosa le faceva venire voglia di scoppiare a piangere, e ad urlare, per quanto era _patetico_.

 

-… scusami. Scusa…-

 

Non una lacrima, per fortuna, ma il nascondiglio costituito dalla giacca avrebbe impedito a Kisumi di stabilirlo con certezza.  
Souko immaginò fosse per quella ragione che, una sola richiesta di perdono più tardi, ella finì per ritrovarsi stretta fra le braccia dell’amica; stupendosi anche un po’, nel realizzare di non doversi chinare più di tanto.  
Tendeva sempre a dimenticarsi, negligentemente, del fatto che anche l’altra fosse avviata verso una carriera da atleta professionista… e di quanto salda, oltre che tenera, potesse essere la sua presa.

 

-No, no.- fece Kisumi, mentre le passava una mano sulla nuca, così da spingerla ad adagiare il capo sulla sua spalla. La mora finì per rifugiarvisi praticamente d’istinto, pur ostinandosi a tenere entrambe le mani ben piantate in tasca -Non c’è nulla per cui tu debba chiedermi scusa.- l’altra scosse la testa, con forza -… _nulla_. E se, invece, sentissi di doverlo fare con Rin… ho l’impressione che lei non vedrebbe l’ora di rinfacciarti un paio di peccati capitali, darti del mostro senza cuore, saltarti al collo e perdonarti.-

Saltarle al collo per strangolarla, forse. Con, peraltro, ottime motivazioni.  
Fu tentata di precisarlo a voce alta, ma all’ultimo perse anche la voglia di sdrammatizzare.

Trascorse qualche attimo di silenzio, prima che Kisumi riprendesse -… sai che, una volta, Haru ha cercato di uccidermi?-  
Souko, senza muoversi dalla propria posizione, la fissò in tralice.  
-Davvero… !- insistette l’altra -Stavamo aspettando che arrivasse il treno, davanti ai binari, ed io ho cominciato a raccontare di quella volta in cui, con Makoto, avevo…-  
Souko non avvertì immediatamente il suono della propria risata. In parte, per la verità, perché essa aveva assunto più la forma d’un soffio.  
A Kisumi, ad ogni modo, quella sorta di verso in chiave minore d’una reazione divertita parve bastare; nonostante non riuscisse a scorgerne bene il viso, avrebbe scommesso che in esso si fosse appena fatto largo un sorriso.  
-… vedi. A paragone con la nostra Haru e la sua gelosia omicida, Sou, tu te la stai cavando alla grande.- ecco tornare quella cadenza vivace, le dita che andavano ad accarezzarle le corte, troppo corte, ciocche scure – Non potresti mai esserle seconda.-

 

Souko non rispose.  
La sua gelosia avrebbe anche potuto risultare priva di sfumature socialmente pericolose, ma era affilata, buia, dolorosa. Avrebbe preferito non essere mai costretta ad esplorarne i recessi, mai costretta a scavarvi troppo in profondità. Evitò, dunque, di ringraziare l’amica per le sue parole, d’accusarla di mentire o di spiegarle come ciò che aveva detto fosse in contrasto con tutto quello che Rin era sempre stata ed aveva sempre rincorso; voleva, semplicemente, che la città si svegliasse presto, prima che a lei fosse permesso d’alimentare ulteriormente la tragedia greca già messa in scena quella notte.  
Ne ripercorse mentalmente ogni passo, ad occhi chiusi e con il respiro dell’altra a pochi centimetri dal suo viso: magari, chissà, se fosse rimasta ferma al proprio posto, Rin non avrebbe neppure preso in considerazione l’idea di rivolgere a Haru tutti quegli sguardi, tutto il tempo.  
Magari si sarebbe perfino allungata a stamparle qualche bacio sulle labbra, ogni tanto. E, da quell’angolo della sala, forse Souko non avrebbe nemmeno avuto occasione di captare che poche note sparse di quella canzone insopportabile.  
Alcune strofe le erano rimaste impresse nella memoria, a dire il vero. Due, tre frasi in particolare.

 

Era certa che, più tardi, lungo la strada per la caffetteria, con Kisumi sottobraccio ed Asahi un paio di passi più avanti, si sarebbe messa a canticchiarle.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> … mi scuso, innanzitutto, per gli orribili gusti musicali attribuiti a questa mia versione di fem!Sousuke, la quale, nel corso della storia, si è permessa di criticare più volte un capolavoro quale “Drain You” dei Nirvana u____u: della canzone in questione, peraltro, sono stata tentata di citare alcune parole – quelle che Souko si ripromette di “canticchiare” in seguito – anche sul finale, salvo poi decidermi ad optare, invece, per un alone d’indeterminatezza… a voi, dunque, l’individuazione del passaggio a cui il personaggio si stava riferendo, nel riflettere sulla propria relazione con Rin. Sempre rimanendo in ambito musicale, inoltre, mi permetto d’aggiungere una nota del tutto irrilevante: il brano ascoltato da Kisumi e Asahi in auto sarebbe “Training Wheels” di Melanie Martinez – adattissimo, a mio parere, a quel bon bon di tenerezza che è l’AsaKisu ♥  
> Detto ciò, spero che la penuria di dettagli sull’ambientazione non abbia confuso o infastidito nessuno: la mia idea era quella d’alzare l’età di un po’ tutte le protagoniste, in modo da mostrarle all’università, senza però rinunciare all’impianto che vede contrapposto il gruppo dell’Iwatobi a quello della Samezuka (da qui l’assenza di riferimenti all’Australia ed a Tokyo). Più o meno a questo proposito, inoltre, mi spiace tantissimo non aver trovato il modo d’inserire un qualche riferimento almeno ai miei amatissimi Natsuya e Nao, ma ogni opzione da me presa in considerazione, di volta in volta, è finita per apparirmi troppo forzata ><””  
> Infine, ecco… sebbene io abbia deciso d’adottare unicamente la prospettiva di Souko, avendo per obiettivo principale quello di tratteggiare uno spaccato di gelosie ed insicurezze, spero d’essere comunque riuscita a sottintendere come il suo punto di vista non sia necessariamente il più obiettivo o quello da me “appoggiato”. E, soprattutto, di non essere stata troppo dura con Rin ^^””, di cui ho trovato necessario travisare diversi atteggiamenti, pur di spiegare il perché delle sensazioni avvertite dall’altra.
> 
> Mi auguro, quindi, che il risultato sia stato gradito da chiunque abbia avuto la pazienza di leggere fin qui :’)  
> E, ovviamente, considerate ben accetto qualsiasi tipo di parere o consiglio, feroci critiche incluse~


End file.
